kids
by YukiNanase
Summary: Vodka rock hot smex and demons and more smex
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: hi guys thanks for the reviews on my last story this is my second black butler fanfic I'm trying to improve my writing so gomen no sai if it's crappy.

Ciel: Yuki doesn't own black butler because if she did she'll have Sebastian fucking me every night any of the songs.

Yuki: onward to the story! Ciel P.O.V

_It's the year 2018 the IPhone 10 is out and my life with Sebastian changes completely. _"Ciel! Come on we're going to be late!" my best friend Alois screams from down stairs. We're going to see our favorite band "Falling in Reverse" btw Alois has a little crush on the lead singer Ronnie… ok screw a little crush I swear he has a shrine in his closet. I also like Ronnie but I'm taken by the love of my life Sebastian Michaelis. Alois also has a boyfriend, Claude Faustus. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs to see Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Hannah, Bard, Mey-rin and Finny waiting for me. We all walked to our cars. Alois, and Claude, Sebastian and I got in Sebastian's raven black challenger. Sebastian and I sat in the front Claude and Alois sat in the back. Mey-rin, Bard, Finny and Hannah got in Bard's yellow Mustang. Claude and Alois were making out in the back and Sebastian had his hand on my leg. As we were driving down the freeway my I phone rings, I look at the caller I.D 'Oh god it's Grell.' I think. "Hello?" I ask, "Oh brat is Bassy there?" "Ya, why?" "Tell him I'm marring will and I hope he won't hate me."

"Ok I'll tell him." "Ok great brat" Grell hung up after that.

Yuki: Gomen no sai that it's so short I'll try to make it longer but c.s.t testing is coming up soon so there are going to be some late chapters. ^3^

Ciel: ~ rolls eyes~ why do I have Grell's number?

Yuki: let's just say never trust gods of death with vodka and belts. ~ Evil smirk~

Ciel: OH GOD YOU BITCH!

Yuki: AHHH Sebastian help! Grab your lil' demon!

Sebastian: ~rolls eyes and grabs the screaming Ciel~


	2. Chapter 2

Kids

Yuki: Hi again sorry if I update late and stuff school is so stressful so Ya Bassy will u do the honors.

Sebastian: Yuki does not own black butler nor the song.

ENJOY

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked glancing at me, "It was grell saying that he was marrying William and he's hoping you won't be mad at him." I said in my monotone voice. "Why would I be mad I never even liked him that way." He said while parking the car. "We're here Claude, stop sucking faces with Alois and get your sorry asses out my damn car!" Sebastian said in a teasing tone. "Why so mean bro?" Claude said oh ya Claude and Sebastian are brothers. Alois and I are also brothers but not blood brother we're adoptive brothers though after his parents and little brother died he moved in with me and my parents the last few years of high and then we moved out. We all got out the car and walked to the others. As we made our way to the entrance of the staples center Sebastian takes out the tickets and the four back stage pass for me, Alois, Claude and him. Alois is freaking out and squealing like an idiot. I took Sebastian's hand and ran inside.

~ On to the music ~

"RONNIE WE LOVE YOU!" I and Alois screamed from our front row seats. "Who ready for Falling in Reverse!?" Ronnie asked. "WE ARE!" we all screamed.

_I was lost, now I' m found, I'm sustained by the sound of the angles singing me to sleep while my feet are leaving the ground am I dead or am I dreaming instead a cornucopia of opiates are flooding inside my head, I'm insane I am smart all it takes is a spark to ignite my bad intensions and do what I do best to your heart don't be fooled I was raised by the wolves now the moon takes it, so you know I won't play by the rules _

I was singing and jumping while Alois was crying, sing and jumping. Claude lifted him up so Ronnie can touch his hand. Sebastian did the same thing then I started to cry also.

_I WILL NEVER SPILL spill my blood for you YOU HAVE LET ME DOWN one too many times someway somehow we're falling out caught In between my enemies no way not now I won't back down I draw the line at you and me your what I started, now disregarded one day they'll see it was always me Due to mistakes that I made to this day I am trapped inside Dillinger_

_Diligently think thinking of ways to get out this god awful place I have learned that my fate is something I can't escape so SOUND THE ALARM WE WERE DEAD FROM THE START AND NOW ILL NEVER LET YOUR SYSTEM BREAK ME DOWN OR TEAR ME APART DON'T BE FOOLED I WAS RAISEDBY THE WOLVES NOW HANGS IN FULL SO YOU I WONT… Play by the rules I WILL one too many times someway somehow we're fallen out caught in between my enemies _

Sebastian put me on he's shoulders and Claude did the same thing to Alois. My hands were shaking like I was on drug or something like that. Alois on other hand was a hot mess and not the sexy kind, nope he was crying like a bitch that is pregnant and doesn't want the baby that kind of hot mess.

_No way not now I won't back down I draw the line at you and was always me OH THIS IS THE END OF YOU THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE AND I WONT LOOSE THIS WAR IS MINE OH spill my blood for you one too many times someway somehow we're fallen out caught in between my enemies no way not now I won't back down I draw the line at you and me your what I started now disregarded one day they'll see it was always me ONE DAY THEY SEE IT WAS ALWAYS ME IT WAS ALWAYS ME_

~END OF SONG~

At the end of the concert we all went to a barfor a couple of drinks. Ok maybe I lied Sebastian had like 3 beer since he had to drive, Alois had 9 shots of vodka, Claude had 5 shots since he had to watch Alois, I had like 13 sex on the beaches. So I and Alois are wasted and now we're on our way home for some fun.

Yuki: tired so ya bye bye review plz thanks yaoi army all the way!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: I'm back! Yay I've been sick and I had CST testing and more CST testing next week can't wait 'til this summer lots of fanfic and yaoi and music ya I have a YouTube account but nothing is on there though [sigh] I know I won't shut the fuck up but one more thing I got a solo in choir yay so damn happy! Ok, ok I'll shut up now onward to the story!

"HEYYYYYY, Sebastian can I have a kiss pweaseee? And not a fucking peck on meh lips a full make out." I slurred (AN: or at least tried to) "No ciel I'm driving when we get home." He said with a blank expression on his face. "Buuuut Bassy I need you noooooow." I whined "Ciel shut the fuck up, you whining whore!" Alois yelled before going back to sucking face with Claude. "Will you stop sucking your boyfriend's face you're like trying vacuum his face off its gross." I growled back then Sebastian snapped. " would both of you shut the fuck up for Satan's sake shut up please or I'll make both of you go to sleep right when we get home!" he glared at me and then at Alois.

~ time jumpin to le house ~

"Sebastian can we have sex please I'm begging you take me." I whined. "Ciel darling go in the bed and what for me ok?" Sebastian smiled at me with that sexy as fuck evil smile. I just nodded and then striped. After a few minutes passed I stared to wonder what's taking Sebastian so long so I got up and walked into the bed room and then I saw the most sexiest things I have ever saw in my both human and demon life time. There laid Sebastian in the tub asleep fully naked. I walked over to him and shook him. "Bassy darling wake up how improper of you to fall asleep in the tub." I cooed into his ear. He woke up and we made our way to our bed.

Yuki: gomen no sai about not having smexiness but I have to get up early and I'm tired so please forgive me T^T * on knees pleading for Ur forgiveness*


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: summer gomen 'bout not updating lately the fam is really pissing me off and my computer has lost internet connection and I just read the most saddest fanfic ever so I thought I haven't updated lately and I'm sad so why not ok I'll shut the fuckup now and I need more ideas so plz review and help me out thx ^ ^ onward to the story!

"Ahhh! Se-Sebastian ah-ha hard oh my god harder!" I scream as I threw my head back in pleasure. "Shhh, my little kitten you'll wake up everyone." Ok I know what you may be thinking ,but yes I am having sex with Sebastian in the morning and yes fuck finally, I really needed it to I've been pissed off lately. "Ahhhhhh! Ahmmm!" I moaned aloud trying to keep quiet. "Ahhh!" I threw my head back as I came. Sebastian soon finished after me. He fell on me and then rolled off me. I turned on my side to face him. I smiled and yes I have more facial expressions than and scowl and a smirk. He smiled back at me and kissed my cheek. "Come kitten lets go down eat something." Sebby said with a faint smile. So we got up and cleaned up then headed down stairs. 'ahmm ahhh fuck!' we as passed Claude and Alois' room. "Well I guess we're not the only ones." Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I want to ruin my brother's fun." He smirked the smirk of the devil that I loved so much. So he pulled out his phone and called Hanna their older sister I'm kind of scared of her she's crazy and she's dating triplets. Well right after he called her she at the door the in a matter of seconds. "Sebby!" she squealed that can rival a banshee's scream. "Hi Onee-chan." He said trying to get out of her bone crushing hug. "So why did you call me here?" she asked. Hanna still thinks Claude is too young even though he's like 109,898,560 years (old perverted man) but is the youngest out the three of them. Ok back to the topic Hanna thinks Claude is too young to have sex so that's the reason Sebastian called her. 'Damn I feel bad for Claude' I thought. "Onee-chan I must tell you that Claude and Alois are having sex and Claude is still too young and I think we should punish our dear little brother." Sebastian gave her his best 'I'm worried yet mad 'look. But then he dropped 'because Hanna wasn't there anymore, I guess she left right when she heard Alois scream out in pleasure. Then we heard a big bang I'm guessing it was the door. "Hehehe Claude is going to be pissed." I chuckled and grabbed Sebastian's hand and we walked to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki: ok the chapter wasn't finished so I uploaded the finished one and so gomen no sai for that plz read it and if you didn't ^ ^.

Hanna: Yuki-Chan may I?

Yuki: yes u may Hanna-San.

Hanna: Yuki-Chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, she only owns West.

"CLAUDE FAUSTUS WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DEAR ALOIS!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs. I giggled a little. "Babe I think that was little cruel and Claude is going be pissed when he finds out that you called Hanna-Chan." I giggled some more. "It's worth it kitten." Sebastian grinned like the devil. Then Claude and Hanna came down the stairs while Hanna gave the slightly terrified Alois a piggyback ride. Once Sebastian saw Claude a 'Hehehe lol' smile spread across his face. Claude saw this and then tackled Sebastian to the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" Claude screamed as they started wrestled in the kitchen. I was making breakfast at the time and this was pissing me off to a whole new level. "CLAUDE SEBASTIAN STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTENT IF YOU DON'T IM GOING TO TAKE YOUR SPIDER WEEKLY MAGAZINE CLAUDE AND U CANT HAVE NONE OF THIS ASS SEBASTIAN NOW STOP!" I yelled as I wiggled my ass to taint Sebastian while Claude looked at me wondering how I knew about his stupid magazines. "Yes Claude I know 'bout the magazines don't think me and Alois don't go through your shit when you and Sebastian are not around!" I said. Then I turned my gaze to Sebastian who looked like someone slapped him in the face. 'Sweet fuck has ceil seen my cat folder on my computer?!' Sebastian thought. "Umm I'll be right back hehe." He laughed nervously then ran up the stairs. "Alois can you and Claude set please and Hanna-Chan can you help real quick please and thank you." I asked kind of. They all nodded and did what I asked. Once the food was done & Sebastian finally came down stairs we all ate. "Onee-Chan will it be ok if you stayed for a few days?" Sebastian asked sweetly then turned to look at Claude who currently chocked the food. "Sure thing Sebby, Hanna said clapping her hands, so I can keep a good eye on over here!" she giggled making Claude do a spit take and making Alois blush. I snickered and Sebastian chuckled earning us glares from our brothers. I looked at clock and saw that it was 11:24 am and I had to be at work by 12:00, and if you're wondering what I do I'm a model and pretty well known if I may add and so is Alois. I nearly chocked when I saw what time it was "ahhh we're going to be late!" I screamed scaring Sebastian, Alois, Claude and Hanna. I jumped form the table and grabbed Alois' arm and dragged him up the stairs. Everyone who was left at the table just blinked. "What was that all about?" Hanna asked tilting her head like what Lizzy used to do. "Um Alois and Ceil are world famous models and they just started a band." Sebastian said blankly taking a sip of his coffee.

~~~~~ At the modeling company~~~~~

"Good now hold each other's hand and press your foreheads together and laugh like little kids." I photographer said clapping his hand together. After a few photos we got to have a break, I and Alois went down the hall to find our friend West. West is a nude model? I guess that's what they're called but anyway we went down the hall to where he does the photo shoots. Thinking that he's done like us 'cause he usually is. We open the door to find West our best friend umm I guess he was doing it?

Yuki: yes cliffhanger? I'm so mean I'm making Claude's life hell c; * evil laugh *

West: Yuki-Chan? Why am I a porn star?

Yuki: well my dear in my head you almost have sexy as fuck body like Sebby ok. * Evil glare that says 'question my work and you're dead *

West: Hai! * goes in the corner fear *


End file.
